


Dos corazones, dos historias

by Ariadne_Nanase9779



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ariadne Makes shitfanfics, Fluff and Angst, I am still a underage, Kisses, M/M, OOC, Sad, Shit fanfic, Very late for Gaku's birthday xD, excuse me, idk lmao, sorry for the mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Nanase9779/pseuds/Ariadne_Nanase9779
Summary: A wounded heartit starts to beat hardwhile the othernor beats for his luck ...two broken heartsThey start again ...Two hearts Two stories.





	Dos corazones, dos historias

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my friend's and gaku's birthday, but I was late xD
> 
> Enjoy ^^

And there he was like, watching him as a predator stalking his prey to hunt her, but unlike some wild predator was just there watching him while they hugged each other and gave each other kisses on the cheek, he knew that his heart He could not bear to see his beloved with anyone else but could not help but want to always watch him.

"Aqui Riku say "ahh" .- said the oldest of the twins offering a fried potato to his little brother with Gaku in the distance watching them.

"Okay Tenn-nii." said the redhead smiling and opening his mouth so that his brother will feed him.

If they were brothers and Gaku was jealous of the child of both, because he loved Tenn, a normal person would not be jealous of his beloved's brother, but he was aware that Tenn loved Riku and that was in the romantic sense.

He continued to observe them for a while longer, until he saw that it was already night and the twins were leaving the place, he decided to go to the bedrooms, went to his room and locked himself there.

Lying on his bed with his heart on his hand hurting and hurt, released the first tears saying "Because of him?" "I must be silly" among others, her subtle tears were replaced by cascades of more tears as she choked her sobs with her pillow, until she fell asleep.

Suddenly a noise at his door woke him up, so he still opened the door to find Tenn with a crestfallen face and immediately made him pass, he knew that Ryuu was not at home.

"Oi Tenn what happened?" He hoped that in his eyes did not notice that he had cried, Tenn did not answer his question, instead he ran to him and hugged his waist burying his face in his chest. That gesture surprised him and he was going to reply until he felt wet in his shirt and he heard sobs from the child.

I think that whatever the thing that had put the imperturbable Tenn Kujo must have been something very bad, so I put my arms around him, beating him closer to his chest and closed the door. Seeing it hurt him, but all he could do was try to give him silent support.

"I ... have broken my heart." Said separating a bit from Gaku and sipping his nose while drying his tears, that statement surprised him a little and another sharp pain settled in his heart. So he guided him to the bed and they sat down there.

" Tell me what happened" he said putting a hand on Tenn's shoulder and looking at him with a soft expression but at the bottom sore.

"I have someone I love, and today I went out with that person to walk to tell him my feelings, but he told me that he had already given his heart to someone else and that hurt me a lot, it is horrible the worst is that it was my first love since Many years ago." "I understand you" he wanted to say but he refrained from doing it and instead he hugged him again while Tenn started to cry again." I hate this feeling."

"Quiet, you will see that you will find another person and they will be happy." "Even if it is not me" he thought sadly and when he least realized he already had tears coming out of his eyes.

"Hey, what do you have now?" Asked the pelirosa cleaning his own tears to then clean those of Gaku, that made the albino blush a little.

"What happens is that I also have a love reciprocated." Gaku said in a low voice.

"Well ... I ... I did not know."

"Don't worry is not important, as I said before, I'll find someone or I hope so."

"If ... I regret the question, but who is it?"

"You will hate me."

"Oh please, I know that I fight with you and we argue but I would never hate you."

"After this maybe yes."

"Enough of rodeos and tell me."

"The truth ... it's you."

"Is that so?" Tenn said surprised and walked away from Gaku.

"If it is the truth, I told you that you would hate me." he said seeing how Tenn had moved away from him.

"I ... I'm really sorry Gaku, but I can not in this state think more about love, thank you so much for listening to me and I regret the inconvenience, I do not hate you seriously, just now I do not want to think about it." he said walked up to the door and looking at Gaku for the last time. "See you."

And closed the door behind him, he leaned on this sliding slowly until he ended up on the floor and hugged his legs hiding his face. Gaku on the other hand sat on his bed, lay down on it and did not stop his tears coming out, he should cry all he could now, because he could not let this affect him on stage, he fell asleep again crying.

Tenn went to his room before Ryuu arrived, he would not be allowed to see him in that state.

The days passed and with them new jobs, Ryuu had noticed that there was a strange tension and atmosphere around Gaku or Tenn, whatever it was they should solve it soon because that was affecting the performance of the group and they had already been noticed several times, even Gaku's chief father had given them a sermon on professionalism, but it had not helped the other two, because they were the same or worse than they had been since the beginning.

Tenn had total chaos in his heart and mind, because for some days the image and memories of Gaku did not disappear from his head or his heart, he could even say that he was already overcoming the rupture of his heart caused by his brother "Ahhh, So I'm in love with him, "he thought.

In the following days it seemed that things were going from bad to worse, now he was completely sure of not being able to detach Gaku from him, that terrified him but at the same time filled him with a comforting feeling, the following days this continued to increase to such an extent that he felt he was going to explode if he did not confess it.

Gaku was still distracted in every way, what surprised the other two members was that he had lost alarmingly the appetite because at breakfast and lunch he barely ate anything, while he did not eat anything, he even lost a lot of weight and was even paler than before if that could even be possible, he had huge dark circles and almost did not sleep at all. His idol costumes were loose and some fans noticed him.

They had repeatedly wanted to reprimand him for his lack of professionalism and for worrying his fans, but the remorse that he was the cause of Gaku's condition prevented him from doing so.

More days passed and Ryuu asked to speak with Tenn while Gaku was locked in his room.

"What happens Ryuu?" Asked the pelirosa with a mixture of nerves and anger, it gave an idea of what I wanted to talk to him.

"I will brief and I'll go straight to the point, I know something happened between you and Gaku, I want to know exactly what it is." I look seriously at him something strange in the brunette, that gave him a chill on the back and swallowed thick.

"Well ..." He paused and looked down, he did not want to tell anything but he had to do it or Ryuu would force him to confess everything and it would be forced, really that the brunette cared for them, that relieved him but he had to say it already. "The truth is that Gaku is in love with me, and he confessed to me but at that moment I had a broken heart because the person I loved, and I say I loved because I do not know how, but all day I think about him, to see it so my chest hurts but at the same time my heart beats because I know it's my fault that this way, I fell in love with him but it destroys his heart and I do not know how to repair it, because whenever I'm about to tell him something remorse It prevents me." He said blushing at the edge of tears, for Ryuu it was strange to see him like that but he smiled sympathetically and patted her back.

"Well I'm surprised you confessed everything was ready to force you, but leaving that aside, should solve things estre you, if this continues well Gaku health will worsen" gave a slight smile that was replaced by a grimace of sadness at imagining that last and Tenn looked at him with tears almost spilling from his eyes.

"Help Ryuu, how can I do it?"

"The best thing is that first ask to see, then if you give him comfortable words that come from your heart" I point the left side of the chest to Tenn. "If you tell your feelings hastily you can cause more pain, so that will have to wait , while it is recovering little by little you can prepare small details such as nice letters or something that you can think of and since you see that you begin to accept your feelings and this recovered, boom romantic declaration" .He smiled and raised his hands simulating an explosion.

"I understand, then I will do that and I know what to prepare for the statement" she blushed more. "I will make an effort to see that I am sincere."

"That is the spirit." smiled the dark and cheering.

And so Tenn put the plan in motion, the next day when he woke up it was a bit late, so he deduced that the albino had already woken up so he went to his room and knocked on the door one, two, three times, there was no answer " he still will not have woken up "he thought, he was going to leave until Gaku opened the door and looked at him, there was no trace of the Gaku he knew, he was pale, haggard, malnourished and there was no hint of his usual personality. At this I felt a sting in the chest but I ignore it and a little nervous spoke.

"Ehm, can I pass?" He stumbled a bit with his words but did not stop him.

Gaku remained silent and moved from the door leaving the entrance free, Tenn took this as a yes and with his knotted stomach entered. Gaku closed the door behind him and sat on his bed while Tenn stood still.

"What do you want? Take a seat. "His voice was husky and cold.

Damn the advice of Ryuu and directly told Gaku ."I'm sorry for everything that provokes, it was not my intention to hurt you and the one that I was injured does not justify anything, please accept my apology." He pounced on the in a hug surprising the albino who remained static, the hairy felt Gaku's body too thin and almost cried but swallowed him as he hugged him trying to convey his most sincere feelings and apologies.

Those who felt so warm managed to make Gaku curl his lips up a bit and also hug him. "This is an accepted apology, I also apologize for having released that at once.

"No, it is better to leave that in the past." He thought about whether or not to say his feelings but better he restrained himself, that would be too abrupt, in addition the statement was already planned so now he just hoped everything would return to normal.

"You're right, I must do everything possible to improve and recover my health." said the albino and more animated, Tenn smiled and felt with his head.

The life of the two youngest members of TRIGGER seemed to have returned to normal, Gaku had recovered his natural skin color and his weight seemed to be adequate, he no longer had dark circles although he could still see a little sad.

Who was impatient to give Gaku what he was planning, because he wanted to see a smile on the older man's face, that night after TRIGGER had finished all his pending work, the three of them went to their rooms to sleep, but No, he stayed awake with his desk lamp lit, as the moonlight filtered through his window.

With a leaf and pen in hand he set out to gather and express his feelings in a letter.

"Gaku, I know this is not more romantic than you will read, but I want you to know that everything that is written here are my true feelings, I did a lot of bad in you and my behavior that day has no justification because you forgive me but you still I'm sorry again, I'm serious, I've fallen in love with you, I know because you do not leave my mind or my heart, someone once told me that if I fell in love correctly that would be my true first love. sad my chest hurts and more because I was the cause but I'm glad to see that although not completely, but you're recovered, I want you to smile seriously I love you and I want to see you happy, if you do not accept me I understand but I want give me an opportunity please. "

He thought that he should add something else, but he felt that if he made it ruinous what was already written, so he folded the sheet carefully in four equal parts, he put it in an envelope where he said it was going for Gaku on his part, he tiptoed out He went to Gaku's room and slid it under the door.

With her heart and nerves full, she went back to her room and closed the door and then went to bed and slept, she just hoped that all this would turn out well.

At dawn Tenn got up as usual, at noon they had an interview for a magazine that had just left recently so to promote it they had asked to appear in it and interview them, all nervous went to the kitchen to prepare something quickly, opted for only a cereal with milk which ended quickly and washed the dishes and then return to his room again and lock himself, he devoted himself to listen to music for a while, until a knock at his door made him take a small jump for the scare and He immediately went to open.

"Ah, finally you open." in front of him was Gaku still in his pajamas, Tenn blushed a little.

'What happened Gaku, do you need something?"

"If I came to tell you something."

"Well tell me, we do not have much time before going to the interview." he recalled the younger of the two.

"If you're right, it will not take much time." Said albino and the hairy sigh letting him pass, now it was his turn to be surprised by a hug like he had done with Gaku days ago, but that was not the only thing he received from the eldest, if not that also together his lips with his, leaving him breathless.

He had never felt anything like it before, it was a wonderful sassensation that flooded his chest with warmth and made him feel loved. He lost no more time and hugged his neck while he corresponded that kiss as he could transmitting his feelings from the depths of his being. The eldest had him hugged by the waist and slowly walked until he was cornered against one of the walls of the room, from that tender kiss to a more passionate one that stole all the forces from his body that had to be supported in Gaku so as not to fall .

"What was that?" Asked gasping for the air he needed while looking at Gaku fully flushed.

"It is the answer to your letter, I read it, you do not know how happy I feel." the older man smiled and hugged him again, now Tenn instantly corresponded and smiled tenderly at him.

"I'm glad you liked it, I was never good at capturing or expressing my feelings." He smiled and did not stop hugging him because he liked how in his arms he felt protected, warm and loved.

"Thank you for loving me, let me be by your side forever."

"Sure, is that a proposal of marriage?" Teased Tenn a little.

"It may be in the future, for the moment is only dating". The whisper in the ear to then give a small kiss on him, the child blushed even more and hidden in his face on the chest of his now boyfriend.

"That makes me happy, but things are fixed, the interview will be soon".

"True, I just wanted that, later I'll see you." Gaku smiled softly and kissed Tenn's cheek and then went to his room again.

Tenn threw herself on her bed and started kicking and screaming, but suddenly she realized, what was a girl getting an appointment with the boy she likes or what? He felt a little ridiculous about his behavior but had not been able to avoid it because he had gotten an opportunity with his love.

Erasing those thoughts from her head, she dissolves and stays with the other two in the living room, they get together in Ryuu's car and while they were making up and preparing for the interview, they were discreet and they added accomplices, all really moving towards that He smiles more than usual but could not help it.

The interview went well, after the three members of TRIGGER boarded Ryuu's car but the brunette returned to the interview site arguing that he had forgotten something, so some time alone, thought Tenn.

Gaku who was in the seat next to Tenn both in the back of the vehicle, approached the head with a smile that made his heart turn over and God his eyes shining in the moonlight, no more fortunate power . So one gaku of his neck and the kiss with the nose and the love while the other corresponded and the support a hand in the glass of the car and the other took the hand of the hand and entrelazo while it reposed the pelvis and deepened the kiss leaning on him but without dropping his weight. 

They did not realize that Ryuu was with them already in the car until he started it and caused it to almost fall on Tenn.

"Oi Ryuu warns if you get." demanded annoyed still holding himself to avoid falling and looking angry at Ryuu who just laughed.

"I'm sorry guys did not want to interrupt your romantic scene."

"Well without your help would not have been possible but just warned." said annoyed Tenn and glaring with his eyes.

"Yes, if what they say." He kept driving and mocking a little more of his companions but he really felt happy for them.

A wounded heart  
it starts to beat hard  
while the other  
nor beats for his luck ...  
two broken hearts  
They start again ...  
Two hearts Two stories.

**Author's Note:**

> It's total shit but thanks for reading ^^
> 
> I don't know very much english but I try <3
> 
> if someone wants to talk to me you can do it through Twitter ^^ (nobody will do it xD) 
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Ari_Nanase9779


End file.
